Do you?
by NocteIgnis
Summary: It is said that nothing is random and nothing happens without a reason. But how is it possible that someone without a heart begins to feel it's presence in the chest because of the strange girl who is the only one that can save him? I guess that fate likes to laugh. M , you know, just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata Hyuga**

_The Doors - People are strange_

The corridor was crowded. As always. There were plenty of girls trying to improve their physicality in small mirrors hung on the door of their school lockers, plenty of those who passed with a proud look, those that laughed out loud, and those that were crying after a painful breakup. She was not any of them. Because she was always just ... herself. A fucking strange girl. A high school was run for the poor, unsung souls who wanted to be Bee Queen at all costs . She was not any of them.

She walked down the hall and had the impression that everything is happening in slow motion. Noise was unbearable. New year. She wanted a perfect body, she wanted perfect soul. She wanted someone to notice. But she was an weirdo, a freak. She was a loner. But she had friends. When she walked down the hall, she never looked ahead. There was a floor-so interesting. She put the book in the locker and followed to the courtyard unnoticed. Lunch time. It was hot, so she followed in the direction of a large tree. It was a nice-even a little majestic. She liked it. She sat up and looked around. She didn't care that dress she wore rolled up to reveal part of her white thighs. She loved the sun, but she hated to sunbathe. She didn't want to look like all the other girls. Brown, athletic and blond. It was the local canon of beauty taht she, unfortunately or luckyli, didn't share.

"Hey, ya freak!" she smiled. She liked the voice.

Tall young man sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek. She waved her hand at him. He hadn't the appearance of God, but he had something that made the girls not able to resist him. Except of her, of course, because he was her best friend.

"Hello, Kiba," she said in a dreamy voice, "How is your day? Seem a bit nervous.

The boy named Kiba leaned against the tree. He was the type of observer. And she could tell that he didn't like what was happening today.

"It's cool. And that's nothing," he assured her, with a broad, slightly forced smile, showing his snow-white teeth, "Ya shouldn't have to worry about everything, Hinata. Ya remember that girl from the bar? Ya know, the one that spilled a drink on me ?

Hinata thought for a moment. Ah! Thie pretty one, with a very short dress!

"Oh, yes!" She jumped and turned to him with shining eyes, "You slept with her, right? Think that's the one?"

She watched Kiba staring at her with big eyes and then burst out laughing madly, and then he pated her on the head.

"You are incredibly lovely" he said, "and naive. It was only one night stand adventure, my dear."

"Oh, okay!" She smiled, "I hope you enjoy."

He laughed againg and said:

"I did, thank ya"

She didn't understand how someone can be selected for one night, but she never condemned the friends. Cuz as Kiba was an observer, She was a listener. So, as always, this time she also listened to the story and then, when bell rung, they split up to go to the next lesson. She was gone to the right wing of the building, he to the left .

It was math and she hated it. It was the only subject that she sucked at and completely didn't understand. So when she sat down , in her thoughts she always was far away of mathematical operations and equations. She was dreaming. She dreamed to be special. She didn't belong there in those moments. This all made lesson passing very quickly, especially since it was the last one and the end of the school day. So when the bell rang she ran down the hall, put the books in the locker and ran by the big oak door. But her frantic relay didn't last long. Before she could think of anything , she was sitting on a sidewalk and in front of her, in the horribly bright streaks of light, was standing a tall black-haired boy. She couldn't see his face because the sun completely obscured her vision. She saw only the outstretched hand which she immediately supported on and stood up.

" You should pay more attention to what you are doing, "the boy said in a deep, masculine voice.

"Oh, you're right.I'm Sorry!" she said, almost cheerfully. She still couldn't see his face.

"Whatever. What's your name?"

"Hinata"

"Hn. Funny it is that the sun a reason why you lying on the ground" he said, amused"Well, Hinata. Careful on the way home"

And with that he walked past her and disappeared into the school building. So unexplored and mysterious. In her mind she called him Riddle-Boy. Hinata thought he was weird, and that she really liked him. She didn't realize who he was. But, oh, if only she knew then , who she thought about ,she wouldn't be so sure of her beliefs.

####

I do not own Naruto. And I'm truly sorry for ALL of my mistakes, grammar and shit. I was writing fast and I'm still learnin' soooo...yeah. Be forgiving.


	2. Chapter 2 unusual thoughts

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_The Neighbourhood- Female Robbery_

There were so many things that you could say about him. He definitely was a good-looking- in fact, he was the one that every girl at school raged for . Because he had the perfect body, but not a perfect soul. He was never nice. Actually, he never cared about anything. Because if he cared, he would have to take care of everything in the world, and he didn't like the idea. It was something that made him feel like he didn't have a closer interaction with people. THIS was the way he was. And by that he was ,somehow, sad man but he never admitted. That would mean admitting to a weakness. And he was NOT weak.

When he walked down the hall he passed plenty of desperate boys, those who tried to stand out, and those who were seeking out for the ONE AND ONLY girl. He was not one of them. There were the girls that were begging for his attention, but he never fell in love. He was only getting laid . There wasn't any emotion beyond lust. He's so accustomed to this that other solutions didn't come into play. He didn't need the drama and girls was drama. He was always in the center of the company and he had friends. But his careless aditude was comming to an end that day. It was this disturbing situation, he couldn't erase from his head. Cuz of THIS event he needed a resort.

He went to the back of the school. He liked to sit there. There was never anyone to bother him.

The day was so hot. He was almost boiling in his own black T-shirt. He wanted peace but THEY were sitting there and he thought he just found hell. At the moment, he didn't want to chat with his Joyful and Bizarre friends. But it was too late. He had no choice because Joyful turned big eyes in his direction. Fuck, for what sins?

"Hey, Sasuke," yelled skinny, blonde. His name was Naruto, "Where have ya been, man? Another fangirl that wants your heart?"

And after that short sentences boy began to laugh. Sasuke pointedly looked at the sky. _Fuck. _Why, of all people in the world, it was his friend who must be the biggest idiot? The one who sat next to him-even taller and thinner-Bizarre-Shikamaru ,stopped staring at the clouds and glanced at the newcomer. Sasuke didn't like when he did. He was far too intelligent, and Sasuke didn't like it when people were able to figure him out.

Shimaru gave him a questioning look, and he knew that he had to tell him. Sasuke had no idea what a miracle he was to be able to notice a difference in his behavior, but Shimaru was a clever beast and Sasuke was sure that one way or another, if he , himself, would't tell him this boy would deduce it. So he jerked his head only slightly as a sign that they eventually would talk later.

"I was busy"

He was distracted. By THIS. By this bizarre girl who didn't fall into complete ecstasy at the sight of him. Not that he cared. Surely he didn't care about anything, but he had to admit that this reaction wasn't usual. It didn't let him stay in peace. She didn't let him. He knew who she was. People were talking about her "freak". Her name was Hinata. And he never paid attention to her, so how come that now she seemed to him so ... different. A little beautiful. There was something in these stories, because she was weird. In a good way. But he didn't like this thoughts and wanted them quickly washed away. It wasn't normal for him. The more that she was a cousin of Neji, whom he hated with all his non-existing heart it seemed like heavens lwere listening to him because Naruto opened his mouth and word that floated out of them were more than good:

"... for this party. The club is great. I bet that this time ya will return home with Ino, Shikamaru," said the blond looked knowingly at his friend.

Ah, Ino. This poor little slut. Sasuke didn't understand what Shikamar seen in her, but in any case this was non of his concer. Besides, he had worse things to worry about. Fortunately, this stupid party was the perfect excuse to wipe out the memory of THIS girl. Maybe due to some other lady-that will satisfy more than one of his needs. Oh, he was definitely going to try to forget.

"It will be fun, homies, won't it?" Naruto asked overly excited.

"Do not become too excited," said Shikamaru with the hint of a smile.

"Why not? Naruto's right.'It will be fun" said Sasuke staring at the path on which a moment ago, or maybe he just imagined it, disappeared long, dark hair.  
Shikamaru smile faded slightly. But it was too late to talk about it. The bell played his annoying tune.

"The class ,losers" yelled Naruto and stood up vigorously.  
Oh yes, the class.


	3. Chapter 3 a little less careless

**More Of You Than Of Me**

_Radiohead- Creep_

"Okay, so what the fuck?" They could hear a loud, feminine voice, which somehow managed to break through the music. If the bass wasn't so strong that people taht were sitting closest to the couple would be eable to hear the young man moan.

Hinata and Kiba burst out of their drinks. Kiba held extremely well, but his little friend has caught a red blush, and slowly began to feel the effects of consumed alcohol. She didn't drank a lot, but she wasn't accustomed to such an entertanment, so it work hard and fast on her. However, she was able to see eyes of the boy focused on something, or rather someone in the crowd and she gave him an amused smile.

"Another victim? "She said, very loudly, and still was barely audible over the music," Go! "

Kiba looked at her with very parental look.

"I'll go, of course. But don't become a victim of someone else," he warned, and before he left he bought her another drink.

She looked at the crowd. Another round and she would be able to dance. She sighed and continued to be a shy person. Now she really looked like an weirdo.

###

It wasn't difficult to notice that Sasuke has ceased to be sober long ago. It wasn't difficult to note that he wasn't having so much fun as usual, and his plan for finding the "oblivion" was completely at odds with reality. But at least he enjoyed his drink. At least initially, because now he no longer felt the taste. He became numb. For everything and everyone.

"Dude, what wrong wit ya? Not taking any girl home?" Naruto shouted ,eagerly looking at the near dancing Sakura.

Sakura Haruno. Sasuke considered her as a slut number 2 . And just as with Shikamaru, he had no idea what Naruto sees in that...girl. Especially considering the fact that she was in love with him, Sasuke. But that night, as always, he decided that he didn't care. This all really didn't matter for him now. He wanted to be numb. He wanted to be gone from that place. It was all to noisy .And he wanted to get drunk, so in the morning he could feel his skull breaking and so he would never think of that girl again. This was the plan of that night and it came out great. At least so it seemed to him.

"Fuck. Okay, guys, I'm going after another drink," said Uchiha and wanted to get up, he wanted to leave, but no. Someone's hand just had to held him on the couch.

It was the hand of an unknown girl to him. Or maybe he knew her? Maybe he fucked her in the past? Was that matter?

"I'll get .."

"Do I look like I was disabled or if I wanted your help? No? Then it's you to fuck off, you got it?" she quickly took her hand and withdrew.

"Dude ..." Shikamaru muttered.

What could be said. He was Sasuke Uchiha. Even if she was offended, he didn't care. He stood up and headed for the counter. He was definitely going to buy myself something that he could drink on the way. And so he did. Moments later he squeezed through the crowd and left the place, leaving his friends in total ignorance. They would probably think that he was just fucking someone anyway. Hm. His reputation was really hopeless. But it was already dark outside . He thought it was a good time to smoke. And so it was but tonight nothing was going the way he planned it.

"Where are you, you little,fuckin ... lighter?" he muttered to himself.

"Hi, Riddle-Boy, h-here you go" he heard a soft voice and with a cigarette in his mouth he looked at the source of this divine sound.

And behold, there she was. Again, in ethereal dress, with long hair that tangled in a mess on her shoulders and back. And she was smoking? What a girl ...

He took a lighter and sat down beside her.

"Riddle-boy?" He asked allowing the calming smoke filled his lungs. She was so close. He could feel her sweet perfume. Fuck, what a creep he was, a total weirdo.

"You didn't tell me your name, so I called you Riddle-Boy" Hinata said looking at twisted smoke compartmentation in the lamplight.

"I thought you know. Usually I don't have to introduce myself" Sasuke admitted quite frankly.

"It's a bit arrogant .." she smiled. What could he say? He was arrogant, defiant. But , somehow, she was making him nice ... but only for her. He so much wanted to know why? "But it's nothing., And I already like you, no need to worry. So ..?

What she wanted ...? Ah, yes! name!

"Sasuke," he said, staring at her crossed leg.

"Very nice to meet you. Do you like the party?" there was something effortless in her. He didn't have to strive with her. She didn't care, just like he. So fucking special she was.

"Honestly, I hate it, but I don't want to go home yet"

He really considered the possibility of stupid love at first sight. Because for him no logical explanation was, well, logical.

"Me neither." she said, suddenly jumped and her eyes were even bigger than usual, "Let me tell you something. But shh! You know, that's the first time I got drunk. I feel so ... so brave! And I thought that since you don't like tha party too, we we can make our own. "

Sasuke laughed. He didn't know if it couldn't have been worse or if it couldn't have been better.

Oh, he decided to be nice. Just for once. For her. He decided to be special.

"We're lucky. Just bought a liter of vodka"

She laughed, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him. But he had a better idea.

"No, no. If we go, it's on my terms," she looked at him suspiciously. "Don't worry, I won't accrue you to my bed. Unless you want, ofcorse. But by now I suggest Park."

She smiled and nodded. Three hours ago, Sasuke would never have believed it, if someone would tell him that in the near future he will be drinking vodka with a girl without going to fuck her, and, beyond that, he will enjoy talking to her for more than 5 minutes. But it was just happening. And even if he was, he didn't feel out of character.


	4. Chapter 4 Mile after mile

**Denied**

**The Black Keys - Too Afraid To Love You**

He was tired. He knew it wouldn't end now or ever, that there was nothing he could do. Not any more. He hoped he wasn't falling down. And it all had to remain closed , buried very deep- somewhere in him. He hasn't uttered any words, which he would have to deny or forget. But he had IT. All the nasty symptoms of this terrible disease, which seized him, and he wondered if isn't the flu. Oh, how he would want it to be just flu. But he knew too well it is not. It was something worse-something that made his nights sleepless, but he couldn't afford himself to be cured, even if he really wanted to. There was something, some kind of anxiety, a need, he wasn't sure what, but it wasn't leaving him. It was staying all the time, lurking in the darkest accounts of his room and his own imagination, haunting him like monsters that he didn't want to see as a child. But it was inevitable, because everything that he could think of was disease consuming his body, his mind so frighteningly fast . He would do anything for this to be a lie, but it was tiring true. Sasuke was too scared of the possibility of being in love with someone else than himself. So he was killing it. With every pieces of his body he tried to be as far away from these destructive thoughts as possible. But SHE was always there as a ghost of his own heart.

Every day he watched as various groups of girls laugh at her and point her out and he did nothing. He thought it was the most appropriate way to apprehend thieves her out of his head. And as long as she didn't care to these vile taunts, it was fine. She wasn't hurt, and he didn't have to expose himself to injury. He didn't speak to her since that oh, so special evening ,in front of the club, speaking of which, was a week ago. And , in all his depise to himself, he was counting each day and each hour. What a pathetic fuck he was.

###

She walked the narrow path , through the park. She was comming home. It wasn't too dark or too late, but Hinata never liked this place after 16 pm. She felt as if everything was just about to overwhelm her and then, grind. Oh, how she didn't like that. And there were those steps. Following her for a few minutes now, sneaking, droveing her in a trap, but she still had no idea. She didn't suspect that the world could cause to hurt her , even if every cell in her body screamed "RUN!." She wasn't a runner, she wasn't running away. Never. Father once told her that escaping is a weakness. She wasn't allowed to be weak. Never. So she ignored every warning that was reaching her ears and trudged herself into every terrible situations that later was hard to get out of. To prove to everyone that she really is something ,that she deserves everything she had. She knew her value, so it was a shame that others didn't. She just keept on walking.

And then, there was this noise, a scream, rumbling earth. For her, it was just so fast. She was almost pushed into a tree, with a sore lip, that surely was bleeding, and the arm belonging to unknown man that was crushing her throat. What a nightmare. All about she could think of was her wildly beating heart and mistery : is she always has to be a victim? She couldn't really focus and before she sank into devagations, she began to lose consciousness. She would say it was probably the fact that she was gradually smothering the big paw of this guy. She had black spots in front of her eyes and she was just about to devote herself to the darkness, and, God knows what would happen next, but then suddenly his grip loosened up . To her ears came the muffled sound of hit body and a someone's curse. Before she regained full control over her body and senses, unknown man fled, and beside her, on the cold, dirty floor, was kneeling none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Day couldn't roll better. Now she was pissed.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" but before her rescuer could really finish the sentence he was brutally rejected. Or at least that seemed to fragile girl staring at him through the eyes that were throwing lightning bolts. "What's wrong?"

She knew exactly but he , well, he really had no idea. Has just rescued her from the burning oppression and the only thing she could do is show him dislike. Well that was something. He really didn't understand girls. And she really was hurt.

"Scum ..." she muttered, and clumsily raised. Then hell broke out, "W-what's wrong?, You're asking me? You really have some n-nerve, you're so nasty! And manners! What's w-wrong?" and with these words, leaving him in total misunderstanding, she began to walk away.

Now he was almost speechless. If he remembered well, a week ago they split in complete harmony, friendship and such shit. What happened during the week, that she suddenly began to hate him? Apparently he wasn't well-informed.

"What the fuck?! Hey Wait!" but when she didn't listen, he just grabed her arm and turned her in his direction, "I said, wait a minute., What is it? I thought you liked me."

She looked at him with those eyes of a wounded deer.

"Again, y-you and that exaggerated s-self-confidence. It hurts," she clearly and calmly said ,pointing her hand. He immediately let go.

"Sorry," he replied , not letting her of sight. God, why do these eyes have to be so big? He could imagine them, a little bit lower than now, looking at him with passion ,in completely different situation. Fuck, what a sick thought he had! "Could you tell me what's wrong?"

Hinata sighed.

"Yes. I-I also thought that you liked me," she said quietly, looked at him sadly and said, "but I apparently was w-wrong"

"What are you talking about?, I really like you and .."

"D-DON'T LIE! If you like me then why are you avoiding me, hiding w-when you see me and you'll never have th-the time? You are relly so ashamed to show with m-me?"

Sasuke looked at her in silent surprise. Everything was wrong. NOT like he wanted. He wasn't able to look at her when she was so ... sad-beautiful. He hated it. He had no choice or maybe he had and just didn't want to realise?

"You really can't see?" he asked, looking somewhere above her. Just not at her. Anywhere but at her. Not now. He was already pathetic. No need being more. "It's not because I don't like you. Quite the contrary. I like you too much, and I really want to stop."

"It's very s-sad, Sasuke. And it's a shame that you can not" said Hinata and walked away.

He looked at her with unseeing eyes. Oh, and she was right. He couldn't. And he knew that he would never stop. He knew her so a little, and even if it was abnormal and aroused disgust in him, he couldn't resist. The disease was already swarming another piece of his body, no, of his truth was unchanged- he just didn't know what to do, he was too afraid to LOVE. Her.


	5. Chapter 5 Want

**Stuck**

_The Black Keys- Everlasting Light _

There was a smile, which she liked, and there were gestures and behaviors that had meaning. And she thought that was true. Even if she felt that they will crumble and fall into nothingness. But she believed ,Hinata so stubbornly believe that this wouldn't happen. Mistake. He wasn't the one he showed her that night. She could call him hers no more. So she gave up hope that he could become her friend. He was Sasuke Uchiha. Intelligent, articulate, and, oh, so handsome. Everyday Me, Me, Me. Too much about himself. Always too much. She didn't like people like that, but she wanted all of this to be just a pose. And it was- for one, lovely evening. But it was over. And it would never come back. People didn't change, and Neji was right. Everything was predetermined.

But suddenly she thought that all she was doing is judge. Sasuke wasn't a bad man. He talked to her, he was interested, he asked, he helped her. And he saved her life, or at least the virtue and honor. And she really felt comfortable with him. She really enjoyed herself. So, does he can be such scum she was takeing him for now? She didn't want to know. And maybe it was unfair but he did what he did, and there was no turning back, so she quickly dismissed those thoughts and went to salon. He sat there , the second miracle created divine hands. Her cousin, Neji. And in her mind she knew that now she was just being bitchy. Neji was a wonderful young man, and she loved him very much. It wasn't his fault that character he had was so much like Sasukes.

_But you don't judge over him._

No, she didn't assess him. But this was different. Neji never hurt her. Well, almost. It was so long ago, and so innocent. She didn't trust him then, so it was light pain. But does this mean that she trusted some almost unknown boy just because he ... Well, because of what?

"Where are you now?" Neji asked, not taking his eyes from the TV.

This short sentence brutally pulled Hinata back to reality.

"What do you mean?I'm here, in the living room," she said, quite surprised.

"Yeah, I can see that" Neji said, rolling his eyes in irritation, "I mean, where were your thoughts?"

She looked at him with some suspicion. You never know how much this man learned already. She just shrugged her shoulders and replied simply:

"Nowhere"

"Hinata ... how many years do we know each other? A fucking' lifetime. So I'm strongly pleading, do not talk nonsenses "

"Your language is awful," said the girl , trying to knock him off guard as soon as possible.

"Yeah, sure. Do not want, do not tell. But we both know that I'll find out anyway. You 'll tell always do..." **Truth**.Neji thought for a moment, "Tea and horror?"

Hinata smiled. Yes. That's how she spent her evenings- with her cousin, liters of tea and the most horrible films that he could find. She sometimes had the impression that he wants her to peed her pants.

"Sure. As every day."

"We should get a life"

"I tried and didn't work out," joked Hinata, but even if she does it was already too late.

Neji was incredibly brilliant man. He could sense everything.

###

Sasuke was extremely disgusted. Ever since he came home, and according to him it was a lifetime ago, he was forced to listen to horrible creaking and moaning of some girl his own brother brought home. It was disturbing, especially considering the fact that he was sitting alone. In his room. Trying , so much trying to read a book. But no. The whole world screamed: let's mentally destroy the youngest member of the Uchiha clan. Fuck, how much he loved it...Sasuke, with resignation, put the book on the cluttered desk. It was very stupid anyway. He stared at the ceiling, and after this brief moment of contemplation he angrily slammed his fist in the pillow. Fuck. He really needed to get out with his buddies. And even more he needed a plan. He wanted her back. Why? Maybe to fill the house with even more moans, maybe he just needed someones body? Certainly not 'cuz he loved her. This option was not acceptable. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was not falling in love, he was not becomeing emotional. NEVER. And THAT situation was not an exception. Well, or maybe exactl cuz of that stupid...love .But, God, he thought again great concern about that girl. He really wanted to die, then maybe this disease would finally stop being so tireing. He looked up at the ceiling again. Ah, yes, slut finally stopped whining. His brother had probably even better skills in fucking than him. God, how he needed a warm body. But he wanted it to be hers. Only hers, if that matters. And that seemed to be a problem. Problem stronger than him. He just had to give up. This desperate need was just too acquiring. Sasuke was burning and so he decided. He was going to get her. Right now.

###

Too loud!

It was after 22 pm, and Hinata thought she would kill anyone who she sees at the door. Since Neji came out, she was home alone. And this sound was inhumane! She had a really rough day and didn't care if someone came here with pressing issue. She had had enough. And she was tired. So when she was running down the stairs, more furious than ever before, she didn't expect, that there wouldn't be any murder commited . She angrily opened the door and froze.

Sasuke Uchiha. AGAIN.

"What are you ...?" she asked, almost whispering. If the neighbors would see him, it would be hell! Fucking HELL.

"I love you. And I won't be resisting anymore" and with these words he sunk into her mouth.

And the worst part was that she didn't protest. She enjoyed all of this. And she really didn't know how they ended up in her room. She could swear. But she knew she was no longer angry with him. For now she was lost in all of this passion. And she didn't care about Neji returning home.

############################################

Sorry for mistakes, blah blah, and shit like that. 3


	6. Chapter 6 Dangerous Odysseus

*As we all know, Odysseus returns home after a long journey and along the way he experience some unpleasant adventures.

**Snare**

_The Neihbourhood- Wires_

That's all had to be a dream. Because she was so weightless. And she felt every cell of her body and it was so weird. She really shouldn't have done that. She could tell. Oh no, Hinata shouldn't, but, God, punish her if she now regretted. With all her soul, she doesn't feel sorry. The morning sun streakes danced wild ballet on the walls of her room. How much they were beautiful-they seemed to her like a picture painted in oil paints. And it was all just for her view. She was honored- the sun did show just for her. She was the only one spectator, the only one recipient. Without a vague spectrum of school and all-day classes, the world seemed so much more beautiful. Many things were easier noticeable. She could tell. She deftly slipped out of bed, she had to be quiet. Sasuke had seemed so tired. As if he didn't find peace in his broken world, and only found it here, in the house of devil's family . But she didn't want play philosopher, so she went into the bathroom with her feet barely touching the floor . She couldn't believe how beautiful this day was. Sun played first violin in the show today and there was not a single cloud that could interfere with the light performance. Idyll seemed to pour out of the sky with hot streams of light. But when Hinata was washing her teeth, a thought struck. What best had she done last night? But somehow, it's seemed funny to her now.

Sasuke felt a pleasant warmth wrapped around his arm in a tight grip. It was nice. But he already knew that there was no turning back for him. He pressed hand to his forehead. He did it. He threw himself off a cliff upside down, without any hesitation. During all this time he was on the battlefield, and when situation finally has become so hopeless that it took his strong will away, he did it. Not only that he allowed himself for being in love, but worse, he allowed the emotions to take over him, and even more worse, he actually liked it. He may have been a bit dead, but he felt alive. He felt as if he couldn't come to terms with the current situation, because it was so new to him. And he wished that he was not feeling well. But he knew that for him it was already too late, and he thought it might be a little awkward. He had never allowed any girl stay for the night, but now ... it was the opposite situation. She was the one that allowed him to stay, and she was the one that made him didn't want to go. And it was scary. But the sun was so beautiful that day. How could he not love it all?

"You're awake," she said, entering the room. And when she did the room filled with a strange glow.

"Hn, hi" and that was all Sasuke was able to squeeze out of himself . Doesn't he supose to be eloquent? He just HAD to say something more. "You're up early. Did you slept well?"

Hinata burst into sparkling laughter . Damn, why it sounded like music? She looked at him with those eyes, and he was sure that she knew about everything that was going on in his head. So he smiled. How things could be awkward with her? It wasn't a chance.

"Y-yes, I did. Thanks, but I suggest breakfast. And we can a-also watch something on TV, but it's such a beautiful day! It would b-be such a shame to waste it!" she said, staring at the beautiful oil painting outside the window.

"Yes, it would be a shame. We could go out for ...for a walk " Sasuke choked out the last word as if it was something really filthy and it made her laugh again. Fuck, how much she was lovely!

###

Neji has just headed home. It was a normal day. Thank god it wasn't too hot. He just got trought busy night and his head ached terribly, so now the only thing he wanted was a bed and a large amount of liquids that could drink. Normally, he would appreciate the beauty of nature and the sun shining brightly, but not today. Today, he was almost sure that the light rays were trying to kill him. It wasn't dazzling, but also it pierced in his brain with very painful consequences. He doubted that he had such a hangover ever before. But he could give no sign of it. He had to be calm and dignified. Stay classy. As always. But, fuck, how he wanted to be home already. But Neji didnt know that what he found in the house would make him even more of a headache. Because if he knew he never would have gone to that party, which he was now coming back from, or at least he would have killed the man who was now sitting in his kitchen and had played with his little Hinata. But well, Neji didnt know back them. Neji Hyuga and Sasuke hated each other ever since kindergarten. It was nothing personal really, but the resentment that they developed over the years, reached a new level in high school. And from that day, any of them couldn't even bear view of the opponent. What a tragedy it was that they had mutual friends. The truth was that they were too similar to grow something else than hate between them . Both handsome, smart-the geniuses of their generation. And none of them take into account the possibility that keeping enemies closer than friends would be more propper option. Because in all their similarity, they were completely different people. And that was what made hate burn with even bigger flames . So when Neji came back home and stagnant nothing but two dirty plates resting on the kitchen table, suspectiom immediately strucked. Because if his beloved cousin was not alone this morning, them who was accompanying her. Oh, Neji certainly intended to find out. Just not today. Today he was dead. And he needed a sleep. He would take care of this on Monday when school starts again. And he would find out EVERY SINGLE THING.


	7. Chapter 7 They can't find out

This chapter is a total twist in the story and its proper honor. So the story begins properly until now. NOTE: you may not like. 3 I'm sorry for the mistakes and the sudden inexplicable twist.

**DO YOU?**

_Goo Goo Dolls- Before it's too late_

Even if it was late ,the darkness didn't manage to completely envelop the area yet. Durable spring. Everything finally lived, raised from a very long, comprehensive sleep. And this evening, it was an awakening. Even if, exceptionally, it was cool and gentle breeze that flushed skin in velvety chills material. There wasn't anything or anyone who might be able to stop all this aura or two young people in ecstasy waiting for the mysterious meeting. And the fact that it was a secret is the saddest part of the story. But it was only a few months after the events of THAT day.

**Events Of That Day**

He threw all his hatred for what was happening in him and decided to admit that he wasn't totally emotionless. He, powerful, proud, brave and unique, Sasuke Uchiha, he felt his own heart. Pounding, raging, hot and wild pulling in chest every time he saw her. When he finally let curtains of his mystery drop and let to himself a lot of hateful thoughts, SHE was the only thing that could take place in his head for hours. She was beautiful. Delicate. She was all the good in the world and he sometimes wondered how is it possible that something so perfect was released to the world by human. She was the goddess, slightly stammering , admittedly, but still a goddess. And between him and her all was like a fairy tale. As if it was all one big dream. Beautiful hoax. However, the short stolen days of happiness didn't last long. In their world, nothing good could last even a moment. But they never suspected that the time reassert its taken days in such a short time. Still it did so. For her, that day the walls of the world sunk into the ground and the sky enveloped fire. And Sasuke felt it too.

"You were engaged. You are already 17 years old, it is a time to meet the obligation." said gruffly head of The Hyuga clan, Hiashi." It is a time to make something of you and it is a time for you to fill our clan with pride"

Hinata didn't scream, didn't beg or ask why. She knew very well that it no longer make sense at the time when the salty tears of mad sorrow that raged in her soul ran down her cheek. The only thing she could do was looking dispassionately at one point through the window and uttering a single sentence :

"W-whose wife will I be and when?"

"Neji Hyuga. Month." said Hiashi relentlessly.

Too many thoughts that were too powerful for a person as fragile as she hit in her poor head . A million thoughts swirling in her mind didn't allow her to choose one of them. And it lasted until, when she was sitting on the wet grass in front of her lovers house, crying like she had never before. She couldn't remember how she got there. But she could remember that she was devastated. She was getting married, not to the one she loved, but to her cousin. Hinata would do anything to avoid having to do that and she would do anything to not having to tell that to Sasuke. But the retreat was impossible. There was no way that she could get home. Her house has just burned, and with it all the dreams that it symbolized. And she, Hinata Hyuga, the unhappiest person in the world, she couldn't do anything. In a month she was going to be wife of her guardian angel, Neji.

###

Sasuke couldn't see Hinata for a week. Since the start of the holiday. He stared blankly at the ground. Naruto ran around gleefully tossing the ball as high as he could. What a happy idiot. Shikamaru looked at him with a cynical smile.

"Dude, come on, play with us," moaned Naruto releasing another batch of sweat.

"Not today"

Shikamaru looked toward Sasuke and put his hands in his pockets. What he pulled out was the biggest gesture of friendship that Nara could offer . It was a big, fat joint.

"Embrace ur ass. We'll smoke , and then try to blow this trouble of yours. Fuck, that is so troublesome"

Sasuke looked at his friend and nodded. Without hope. Solve the problem? Kind of like? They took her. There were so few things he could do. On the other hand, two probably least predictable in the world guys were on his side . It was nice start after all. So he smiled.

###

Hinata was combing her long hair. Hard, dispassionately. She loved her cousin more than life, but not this way, not like she loved Sasuke. But she remained nice to Neji. She spent a lot of time with him, but it rewarded her loneliness only to a small extent. Hinata just wanted to meet with Sasuke. At the same time she knew that their love would be brutally interrupted in three weeks. She wasn't sure what to do. She loved Sasuke with all her heart, but she couldn't hurt Neji, who she cared about so deeply. But she was not selfish. She was created to make life easier for others ,to remove out of the way. And that's what she decided to do this time. Sasuke needed to forget about her. And the best way to forget and heal wounds is no view of the blade. And she decided to never see him willingly, decided not to be his blade, she didn't want to deepen the wounds .She loved him- truly. But she hoped so much that no one will never know. Cuz if someone would...she just needed to hide this. Maybe end. But she still was not sure if it's possible for her will to raised such an effort. She was caged.

###

Long-haired young man was thoughtfully staring at the dark sky. What were his plans for the future? Well, certainly not that. He had no intention to get marry. And certainly not at such a young age. And certainly not with HER. Of course he loved her. Not like a sister but also not as a lover. For him, she was such a small ... fellow. He was to protect her, but , fuck ,is it really needed to be that way?

_The elders decided Neji, my dear, there is no turning back, this is your destiny._

What a silly voice? On the other hand, wasn't it what he believed his whole life? His destiny. Shit, it was. And he has just given caught up in the trap of his own beliefs. Neji just knew that the situation was hopeless. Neither he nor Hinata couldn't do anything to avoid that. They had to be faithful to the clan, duty and tradition. It was obove them- little pawns that they were. And even if it was sick and confused, he knew it well.


End file.
